The invention at hand pertains to an embroidery aid and an assembly or an organizer. That means, that at least two different embodiments of the invention are involved. One embodiment is directed to an aid which is used during the act of embroidery, while the other embodiment is used to keep all necessary paraphernalia at hand which are essential while embroidering. That is, the different colored threads, the needles, a pair of scissors, a needle threader and maybe a thimble e.t.c.
During the act of embroidery, one normally uses a pattern which is difficult to read because of the fine print and very close lines that outline the adjacent stitches and the stitches in the lines that follow because of one constantly looking at a certain line in the pattern and then back to the embroidery itself and then back again, it is very difficult to remember or to recapture the line one is working on.
On the other hand, the various items that are required or involved to do the embroidery itself are not always handy or in the same location or organized in a certain manner. This invention will always have all the items handy regardless of the location where the embroidery takes place.
One solution has been the use of the so-called sewing boxes where all items are stored in one place. However, sewing boxes are never neat and organized wherein all items are bunched together. The second embodiment of the invention overcomes this problem. There are known elongated prior art magnifiers which have magnets on each end and together with a metal plate are used to hold a pattern in place.
The organizer and embroidery aid and assembly of the invention is compact and is travel sized. It eliminates the need for a needle case, a thread organizer, a magnifier with a line guide, magnetic board and a folding stand. The organizer system is light weight, purse size and it is convenient to use. It is a unit-all-in-one because it contains an elongated magnifier with a guide thereon and needles, scissors and the necessary thread. It also fits on a table and is great for people who like to have something to do while waiting in a doctor""s office, stuck in traffic, waiting in a car for children to finish up the sports practice. It is particular great for people on the run-just grab it and go. They don""t have to search for all the little things that are involved in the process of embroidering because it is all organized into one unit.